Combat
The Combat skill controls your ability to fight enemies you encounter in Queville. A higher combat level will give you more hit points and a more powerful attack. It will also allow you to wield better weapons and wear better armours To train your combat skill, you must kill an enemy using your hands or a sword. You will learn experience points based on the level of the enemy you have killed. However, the higher the level of the enemy, the harder they will hit you. If your hit points are reduced to zero, you will die and will reappear at the teleport outside of Buckingham. Everything in your inventory will be dropped at the spot where you were killed. The experience points awarded for killing each enemy are given in the monster database. Weapons and armours Classes Many combat weapons and armors are divided into classes according to the material from which they are smithed. Each class spans a range of levels. Higher classes are more powerful. Listed from lowest to highest by level and power: #Leather is Level 1 (This class is currently only used for body armor, though other skills have similar classes with the same name.) #Bronze goes up to level 20 [Smithing level] (Axes without a named class belong here, though they do not appear to be made of bronze.) #Iron spans levels 25-40 #Steel includes levels 40-65 (Steel axes are called Battle Axes.) #Lava is for levels 70+ (Axes use the name Fire, instead, and appear to be different from other lava items.) Not all levels are assigned to a class, providing buffer zones between most classes. If a class is needed for these buffer zones, use the lower one. Bronze would then go up to level 25, and Steel to 70. These buffer zones may close up as more items are introduced. Conversely, the club may overlap two classes. It is as powerful as Steel weapons, but its level 40 may be considered barely in Iron class. This is to enable players to have a jump start into Steel class without needing much more than Iron class levels. Axes are not smithed as other items, so their class names differ somewhat. Weapons *Fists are the default weapon. You use them when you have no other weapon equipped. *Swords were the first actual combat weapon. *Axes were weaponized in an update. The Battle Axe and Fire Axe are also distinguished as two-handed combat weapons like bows. *The club is a new item currently only found by P2P players. Armor *Body armor *Helmet *Shield *Cape *Other Magic armor, such as rings and robes also works with combat, but requires Magic levels. History The Fordana combat system only had fists, swords, helms, shields, and body armor. The levels to wear them were also different. This system was maintained by Queville for a while, with minor changes until the fighting item level update that introduced combat capes and Magic Robes as a tradeable item.Earlier version of this article References * Category:Skills